Before the Storm
by jamietheresa
Summary: Before the flock escapes the school. A little FAX.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

I've never felt kindness in my seven years of life. Oh, I know you must be thinking _this girl is a total drama queen… _I wish it was that. See ever since I could remember I've been stuck in this cage and the only thing I got to see in it was crud iron bars blocking me from a white room with nothing but a pair of frighting lab doors. I don't know how I got here or who brought me here but all I know is I was stuck. Stuck alone with the whitecoats and the half human half lupine things known as Erasers. They were equally as cruel as the next and there was no escaping them.

The only complete humans in this devilish building called the School were the whitecoats and no I wasn't forgetting myself. The whitecoats like to expirement on anything with a pulse. Unfournatly I had one, so they combined my human DNA with 2% bird DNA. The result? Me, Maximum Ride, 98% human 2% bird. I have wings that are genetically morphed into my back, snuggling up against my spine until I let them out.

For their sick amusment they run tests on me, tests to see what I can do. They'll leave me in a room with four or five erasers to see how long I can fight them off until they can kill me. Once they kill me the whitecoats would just bring me back and start over. They'd strap me to a table and eject cold liquid into my veins to see what painful dreams I could withstand. Sometimes when they have a fresh batch of Erasers, they'll let me out into the woods for them to hunt down. It never ended for me.

So whoever came up with the expression_ whatever hurts you makes you stronger _come spend a day with me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was day unknown in my lovely metal crate. Ha, catch the sarcasm there? I'd just woken up from a few hours of sleep before being cruelly dragged from my litte cage. Large, hairy claws clamped down on my arms so I couldn't do much but let them drag me. The erasers didn't seem to care that their claws were drawing blood from my pale arms.

Naturally, I couldn't resist saying something very smart assish, "morning guys! Have a nice doggy nap last night?"

The eraser to my left punched me painfully in the stomach causing me to bite my lip so I wouldn't wimper in pain. They laughed as they pushed open the doors leading to the antisceptic smelling hallway. I cringed as they pulled me past familiar whitecoats that looked at me like I was a project to be finished.

I held my breath when we entered the familiar white sterile room. The erasers kicked me down to my knees in front of two whitecoats. One was they only women "scientist" I've ever seen at the school. She had dead black hair that always looked like she'd gotten into a fight with her straightner. Sharp angles cut up her face making her look like she'd whip you for even looking at her. Evil black eyes summed up her devil face making me want to punch her into the next country.

The other was a tall lanky male who I see too much. White hair streaked his head showing his old age. Everything about him looked forced like his severe brown eyes and thin mouth. On his forehead was an angry red scar that he got from yours truly. This whitecoat learned the hardway that making me mad was a very bad idea.

"Morning James ", I nodded to the man then turned to the lady, "Morning Kendra."

The erasers kicked me painfully to the white tile floor. What can I say? I just couldn't resist.

Kendra looked as if she wanted nothing more than to kill me right then and there. I just rolled my eyes as James spoke up, "Don't worry it won't be making comments like that in the next minute or two."

I silently gulped not knowing what to expect. Today it could be anything, painful shots or a brilliantly evil surgery to "make me stronger".

"Okay," Kendra snapped looking down at me, " Your about to meet another succesful expirement like yourself, its going be a test to see who is stronger. You will fight him or you wont be fed for a week! Got it?"

I mulled this over in my head. Another like me? And I had to fight him. I wouldn't mind if it was an eraser I had to fight, but someone like me. I quickly recovered from the shock of knowing there was another like me and looked at them.

"it's not like you feed me anyways so I refuse to play your sick little games!" I spat at them, automatically getting kicked in the back by an eraser.

I coughed, trying to suck in air while forching to keep the pain off my face.

" Then how about this," Kendra grimaced evily," fight him or we'll kill him."

Okay I have to admit that shut me up quicker than a plane. It's bad enough that they tortured me, but I wouldn't let them hurt someone else on my account.

I dropped my dignity and muttered, "fine."

The whitecoats nodded to the Erasers, " Bring her to the battle room."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

You may have been expecting some cool outdoor arena for a battle room. It was nothing like that, it was a simple white room that was larger than the rest. A window was neatly crafted into a wall so the whitecoats could observe. I've been in this particular room far too many times.

The erasers had thrown me in to the room making me land painfully on my side. Doors in front of me opended. I automatically tensed when two erasers stalked in chucking a boy onto the floor. They stepped out quickly leaving this boy an me alone. We looked up at eachother, surveying the situation.

This boy looked good for being a expirement. Dark black hair hung over his head. Olive skin colored in his skin making his dark black eyes look farly to intense for a seven year old boy. His facial expression was twisted inbetween fear and shock. When I looked into his eyes I knew that the whitecoats had told him the same as me. Fight or the other gets killed. We didn't have a choice.

We both got to our feet slowly, waiting for the other to attack first. The anticipation was so strong between us it could have been visible. I got into a battle stance and the boy did too. I had a wary feeling that I had finally met someone who was as equally as strong as me.

In a flash the boy was in front of me bringing me painfully to the ground. My back smacked the tile, knoking the breath out me. He pinned my arms to the floor and looked at me with those intense, dangerous eyes.

" Im sorry," He whispered, regret crossing his eyes. I noticed one thing in that second… he was telling the truth.

Quickly I bent my knees and kicked him in the stomach, making him flip over me. I scrambled up and and grabbed him by his white shirt. I smashed him up against the wall.

" Me too," I muttered right back to his shocked face. It was clear he was surprised by my strength but it vanished as fast as it had come.

He quickly hit me in the stomach making me keel over in pain. He took advantage of that by knocking my legs out from under me. I could tell how this was going to go. Niether of us were going to hold back and to be honest… it sucked.

I landed on the tile once again to see his fist coming straight for my face. Faster than any human, I rolled away before he could hit me. I heard him suck in a breath as his fist smacked against the rock hard floor. I flinched at his pain but recovered faster than lighting and kicked him to his stomach.

Before I could move he got to his feet more gracefully than I would have expected. I was beging to like this guy more and more.

" Your fast," I said, quickly impressed.

He smirked then kicked me in the chest making me fly and smack againist a wall. I winced when I felt a cut form on my shoulder. The smell of blood filled the air and I couldn't tell if it was my shoulder or his knuckles. With his super quick speed he was infront of me ready to throw a punch but I dodged it like nothing.

Recovering fast, I gave him a roundhouse kick in the shoulder. I cringed when I heard a faint _pop _and he hit the ground. Hif face contorted into pain, I didn't mean to hit him with that much force. I grabbed him and flipped him to his back thinking he was faking. I whineded back my arm getting ready to give him a face full until I saw his eyes.

There was pain in his eyes but not on his face. I didn't understand why it was so unbearable to see. I've kicked plenty of butt but this was different, he was different.

" do it," he hissed at me obviously scared that the whitecoats would come.

I stood up and looked at the observation window.

" I'm done!" I shouted with my famous glare that made even erasers flinch, " Im not going to play your sick games anymore."

I heard the doors open and at least ten erasers came flaunting in. One broke off and hit me painfully to the floor. I bit back a cry of pain as they yanked me to my feet. The others pulled the boy to his feet and they didn't try to hide their happiness in seeing him hurt. I can tell you, it pissed me off like no other.

Speakers crackled around the room and Kendras drawling voice filled the room.

" Boys show her what happens when she refuses to follow orders."

A eraser appeared in front of me, grinning like a wild hyena. He whipped his hand back and clawed it across my face bringing tears to my eyes and blood to my cheek. The erasers let go of me as he kicked me harshly in the stomach, sending me to the wall. I surprised myself by crying out in pain. I can tell you, I never give into pain but this was different.

" Stop it!" I faintly heard the boy yell but after that the darkness swallowed me to a familiar silence.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I was aware of a dull pain in my head when I woke up. Familiar metal of a cage was against my back, making me shiver. There was something damp being dabbed against where the Eraser had clawed me. Automatically I tensed, not knowing who it was unitl I opened my eyes.

Again I was captured in the gaze of his onyx eyes. There was hardly any emotion in them but I could see concern.

" Your awake." He realized leaning back and helping me sit up. Slightly, I groaned against all the pain from the previous events.

I nodded taking in his condition. His right shoulder was placed in a weird way. I winced when I remebered I did that to him. His knuckles were an ugly red from when he smacked it againist the tile. Along his arms were feirce bruises and needle wounds that matched mine.

" Obviously," I snapped not really thinking about it and instantly regretted it. His face showed no emotion except for the corner of his mouth tilted up.

I looked around and noticed I was in a different crate than before. How I noticed this? The lab doors were in a completely different wall making me slightly panic. Why had they changed my crates and put me in one with him?

" Whats your name?" He asked after I looked around. I noticed this boy had a certain guard wrapped around him. That's what happens when your stuck in this hellhole for all your life.

" Maximum Ride." I said quietly trying not to show how badly I wanted to break down from pain and exhastiton.

" So you're the Max all the whitecoats talk about."

I nodded and asked," whats your name?"

"Fang," he said so simply.

I tried to hide a snicker at his name. It was a weird name but I guess that's what you get when you can choose your own. I took notice to the white cloth in his hand. That's when I noticed a rip in his shirt. I put two and two together and realized he had ripped his shirt just to stop the bleeding on my face.

"Well Fang want me to pop your shoulder back in place?" I asked quietly.

He looked down at his shoulder like he just remebered it was slightly dislocated. Wow, People I think we have a genius in the house or cage whichever you prefer.

" Sure," He shrugged wincing a little.

I crawled behind him and put my hands gently on his shoulder. I felt him tense at my touch and I knew why.

" Look," I sighed, " We have to trust eachother. Whether you like it or not, we only have eachother."

He nodded under my hands and relaxed a little. Well as little as a boy with a dislocated shoulder.

" Okay on the count of three," I said getting ready, he nodded. " One.."

There was a sicking _pop _when I slammed his shoulder back into place. He sucked in a breath and cursed a little. Fang rolled his shoulders free of that pain and faced me.

"I thought you were going on three," Fang said slightly growling.

I smirked and sighed, " It would have hurt more if you were expecting it, trust me."

" Thanks," He said giving me a little smile.

I nodded at him and tried moving. Pain shot straight through my ribs making me curse under my breath. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the ribs. Obviously they were broken, _awesome._ In seconds Fang was in front of me looking at me… seeing if I was okay?

" I think those Erasers broke your ribs," Fang explained pulling my arm around his shoulders and moving me to the side of the crate.

I tried not to focus on his arm around my waist and more on the pain. Which made no sense what so ever but it does when your seven. Againist the bars he pulled me againist his side in a painless way.

"thanks," I whispered trying unsuccessfully not to let pain enter my voice.

" Get some rest, we beat up eachother pretty bad," Fang said softly.

I didn't have to hear that twice. I focused in on our rapid hearbeats and let that drown out the eerie silence of the school.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the other chapters and if a couple are out of order…I sorry **** And a shout-out to fang-luva-12:D for being my first review thanks and I will keep posting!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**Chapter Four**

The first thing I was aware of was a abnormal heartbeat under my ear. At this I would have freaked but its normal for us bird kids to have rapid heartbeats. I felt a warm arm around my shoulders that warmed me and erased previous pain. I took deep breaths, enjoying this peacefull moment before I heard footsteps.

" Fang," I hissed quickly sitting up and facing his sleeping face. I tried to ignore how my breath caught at the sight of him. " Fang wake up! Their coming."

I gave him a gentel shove and he woke up quickly. Fangs onyx eyes took in my paniced face and then he heard the footsteps. The lab doors opened making us tense faster than light. It was hard for me to hold back a comment when Fang got in front of me… protecting me. I could protect myslef. The cage door opened with a familiar _clank. _Four evil grinning Erasers came into view.

" Ahh look," One laughed harshily making me want to punch him in the face " hes protecting her."

I saw Fang clinch his fists and realized he wanted to beat these pups as much as I did. The Eraser made a quick swipe but I was faster. I grabbed the back of Fangs shirt and yanked him back just as the Eraser would have got him. Fang regained his stance at my right as the Eraser growled in frustration.

" Your fast," Fang acknowledged and I couldn't help but smirk.

" what don't want to come out and play?" Another Eraser growled.

" I'm not allowed to play with wild animals, " I snarled " They could have rabies."

Now I know that wasn't the smartest move but I couldn't resist. They had set themselves up for that one. They growled, they were all lupine now. Fang and I gave a shocked yelp when the cage was lifted off the ground. The back tilted and the floor slid closer super fast. I knew what they were doing, they were shaking us out like true rats in a cage. We hit the hard tile with a _oof. _I didn't have anytime to move when two erasers grabbed my arms with a death grip. I saw two others grab Fang.

I saw no use in fighting as they dragged us harshly down the white sterile hallway. I made a decision right there that when I get out of here I would blow it up. I didn't know where I would get a bomb but I would destroy this place. The Erasers dragged us into a white room with no windows. There was a operating table and "doctors" standing around it. Kendra stood with a clipboard in front of a goup of whitecoats. This was not good. Fang and I exchanged a look realizing we were SOL.

The Eraser on my left spoke to Kendra, " You were right ma'am they were protecting eachother."

I tensed realizing why they put us in a cage together. They were seeing how we would react to eachother. Testing our emotions. I don't know why this made me so mad but it did. Was everything all one big test?!

" Good," Kendra purred as her little whitecoats scribbled away on their clipboards, " Bring her over."

The Erasers dargged me to the operating table. No matter how much I fought I couldn't break their hold, it looked like I was going to get a surgery today. I chanced a look at Fang, hoping he would give me some type of strength. But all I saw was worry and four Erasers trying to hold him back. The doctors strapped me down to the cold metal slab.

" What are you doing to her" Fang demanded still trying to fight. I flinched when an Eraser socked him in the stomach.

" A simple incesion." Kendras voice drawled.

The doctors put a screen in front of my vision so I couldn't see my body. WTH! i didn't feel the familiar prick of needles. I felt something suprisingly cold on my left forearm and the familiar antisceptic smell swirled around the room.

Within seconds I felt a blinding pain in my arm. I screamed out in pain and surprise.

"Max!" I faintly heard Fang yell over my screams.

**R&R **


	6. Chapter5

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, they make me happy **** so keep reviewing and ill keep posting.**

**And I promise the rest of the flock is coming oh so very soon**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own maximum ride **

**Chapter Five**

The pain that was ripping through my arm took away any breath and dignity I had left. I didn't understand why I was feeling this pain. Normally, they gave me something so I didn't feel the pain. But this was all wrong I think they wanted me to feel this, wanted me to writher in pain. Maybe this was my punishment for baqcking out of the fight with Fang.

When it felt like they were digging in my arm, I heard Fang again.

" Max look at me!" He yelled over all the chaos. It took a moment but my brain finally registered what he was yelling at me.

I looked in the direction of his voice and saw his panic stricken face. It was now taking six Erasers to hold Fang down. His onyx eyes filled me with hope , telling me it was almost over. I prayed he was right cuz it was taking every ounce of energy to not fall into the wecoming darkness.

More pain overtook my body as I felt them stiching up my arm. I tried to not yell in pain but it was impossible. I've suffered through broken bones and gruesome fights but this made me birst into tears. That's right the tough Maximum Ride cried.

After what seemed like years they tore down the curtain showing me my arm. From my wrist to my elbow was a sticed up cut. Blood was still trying to escape and it made my stomach flip in disgust. Pain was still bubbiling up it as if it were still being cut open.

" Its done take them back." Kendra snarled looking evily at me as if I were a problem. Trust me, once I was out of here I would be the biggest problem she ever faced.

They unstrapped me from the table and two Erasers tore me from the table. I cried out when one gripped my stiched arm. The Erasers did nothing but laugh and drag me toward the cages.

" What no comments for us today?" An Eraser growled to my right.

I was in too much pin to even bother snarling back a comment at them. I just let my head fall and waited to be thrown back to my cage. I yelped when they threw me in the cage on my arm. I heard Fang fall next to me.

" Max," Fang paniced helping me sit up.

He took my arm in his hand and gently examined it. Each time I looked at it, it just made me sick so I tried to avert my eyes to somewhere else.

" Why did they do this?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking. I can tell you it wasn't working to well.

" I have no idea" He shrugged setting my arm down slowly.

Again, I looked down at my arm and get this….. I burst into tears. I don't know who it shocked more: Fang or me. He pulled me to him, just being in his arms made me shiver in a good way. I don't know how long we stayed like this but it must have been a while because sleep beckoned me and I followed.

**A/N: So this was kinda short I know but I have writers block ughh :/ so if you have any ideas on how the next chapters should go.. let me know please **


End file.
